


Together, We are Unstoppable

by Beanstalk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family Secrets, Fluff, Human Vision (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Vision (Marvel), Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanstalk/pseuds/Beanstalk
Summary: "And for the last time, I’M NOT MAXIMOFF! Why the fuck do you keep calling me that?!”“Because we look exactly the same. I'm Tommy Maximoff.""Bloody Hell.."Separated after 6 months of being born, Billy and Tommy find out about each other's existence in the most unexpected way.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Together, We are Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A Parent Trap AU. This plot has been running around my head and sitting on my desk for a good 9 months or so. I've just had trouble structuring the story in a way Vision and Wanda would have no choice but to separate themselves and their children. And finally, my thoughts have come to life. I hope you guys enjoy reading just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated ♥ Tags will be updated as I go

Stepping out of the bus and taking a lungful of fresh air, a wide grin slowly forms on Tommy’s lips upon seeing the place he calls his second home. Excited boys of ages 8 to 15 running out of the yellow buses and gathering up in groups to mingle with their old friends. Others lining up in front of the camp counselors, eagerness evident on their faces as they await for their names to be called, assigning them to their groups and cabins for the next 8 weeks.

Turning his ball cap backwards, his black hair then poking out messily from the strap, he walks over to the back of the bus where the bus driver carefully piles up the duffel bags. He grabs his duffel from the straps before hanging it over his shoulder, his shirt underneath his varsity jacket shrivelling from the exerted effort. 

The Avengers Summer Camp for Boys has always been a yearly trip for Tommy ever since he was 10 years old. Although he wanted to go since he was 8, his mother kept preventing him, telling him that he was still too young to leave her sight. But with so much begging and convincing on his part, Tommy was eventually allowed to participate. His mom now supports his trips to the camp when she saw how much of a leader and how friendly her son turned out to be.

Tommy has even made several friends. Some which he’s stayed in contact with even during school days and some he’s only had the privilege to meet during camp. He was nonetheless the Mr. Congeniality of the faction, making a name for himself without even meaning to and having a reputation of everyone either wanting to be his friend or his enemy.

“Yo Maximoff!” A kid calls out to him, making him look over his shoulder and a wide grin forming on his lips. “You coming or not?”

“I’m coming!” He calls back, duffel bag bouncing on his shoulder as he runs towards his best friends, Peter and Ned.

Tommy, Peter and Ned have been best friends ever since they joined the camp. Even with different states of origin, they meshed with each other easily, not one of them separating from their little group, even when Tommy makes friends with everyone. 

They were considered the Golden Trio. Tommy excels in athletics, especially in track and field, while Peter and Ned grab all the prizes in the science activities that the counselors plan each year. They are always the team to beat and no one has done so ever since. 

“You grew out your hair.” Peter acknowledges and Tommy grins, taking off his cap to ruffle up his shoulder length locks.

“My mom got lazy and forgot to cut it, but I think I like it better this way.” He says proudly before covering up his hair with his cap once again. “So, status report guys.” Tommy starts. “I’m sure you both already have the details of who we are having and where we are staying.” 

“Sam’s gonna be our camp counselor again.” Ned says, the three boys already walking up the path that leads towards the row of cabins. “I was kinda hoping we got Bucky this year though.” He adds. “I heard he let the kids last year get to the mess hall first.”

“Then just sleep outside the mess hall if you want to be first.” Tommy teases.

“And besides, what would be better than our cabin request finally being approved?” Peter adds and the splitting grin on Tommy’s face is just contagious.

“You mean-” Ned pauses mid sentence, still unable to process the information. 

“Yup! We finally have the lake cabin!” Peter confirms and the three boys cheer in excitement, making the other campers look in their direction with curiosity etched on their faces.

As soon as they reach the first cabin, a loud honk echoes throughout the vicinity, startling the kids surrounding them. Tommy and his friends stop in their tracks and look curiously at the black limousine pulling up at the bottom of the path. 

“Who’s that?” Ned asks.

“Must be a new kid.” Peter says. “A rich new kid.”

“Well whoever he is, we will find out one way or another.” Tommy adds and turns his back, walking up the path once again. “All I want to do right now is unpack my stuff and go for a swim.”

“Yeah!” The two boys say in unison, following Tommy towards their cabin. 

* * * * *

Looking outside the tinted windows of the car, Billy takes a deep breath and smiles widely as soon as he opens the door and steps out, careful enough not to soil his white khaki shorts and his light blue button up shirt from the dust that has accumulated on the surface of the vehicle. 

He looks around, eyes full of excitement and wonder as he takes in the scenery of nature, a scenery he isn’t used to seeing alone. He looks at the kids running past him, shouting and playing. Sun rays beam down on him and his skin feels so warm yet so alive at the same time. He feels like he’s in another universe and he can’t wait to explore it.

“Like what you’re seeing, kiddo?” The woman with shoulder length, red hair, wearing a black blazer over a white shirt and black slacks, looks down at Billy with a smile on her lips and places a hand on the top of his head. “Are you glad I talked your dad into letting you come here?”

Billy smiles widely and wraps his arms around the woman’s waist, his face pressing against her chest. “Yes! Thank you so much, Auntie Nat!” He says in the happiest tone possible before looking up at her. “Though I wish father was here to see me off as well.” Slowly, the smile on his face turns upside down. 

“Hey..” Natasha reaches down and tips Billy’s chip up, making the young boy face her. “Did we come all the way here from England to frown?” She asks and Billy shakes his head in response. “You know why he couldn’t make it, right?” She gets a nod this time. “And he came with us to the airport, right?” Another nod. “And besides, you can call him later and show him the place yourself.”

“But what if he’s in a meeting?” Billy asks.

“You know your father will never be too busy for you, Kiddo.” Natasha smiles and gives Billy’s nose a light poke. “It was just today that his schedule got all messed up.”

Billy nods in understanding and reaches out for his phone, sending a quick text to his father before grabbing his backpack from the car.

“So, you got everything, Agent?” Natasha’s tone turns professional and on instinct, Billy stands in attention, his eyes looking serious and straight ahead.

Natasha has been in Billy’s life ever since he was born. Helping his father raise him and teach him to become a good citizen of the earth. 

But before Natasha even entered Billy’s life, she was out on the field as an agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D. The underground organization of the United States Secret Service that takes on criminals that threaten the country and human life. She went by the code name Black Widow during her missions and everyone who knew her, knew to get out of her way. She was then assigned to become the head bodyguard of Tony Stark and his family. Since then, she’s been part of their lives and when Billy came, being in the Stark household has been more than a job to her. And to the Starks, she was more than an employee, she was part of their family.

“Both activity and casual clothes?” She asks with authority and receives a response of ‘check’ from the 13 year old boy. She goes along the list with activity and casual shoes, swimwear, pyjamas and underwear and receives the same response, making her grin in approval while looking down at Billy.

“Now, have a good time for me, okay?” She says softly this time and Billy nods. “And don’t forget what your father told you.”

“I’ll call when I want to go home.” Billy answers and is rewarded with a pat on his head and caress of his cheek. 

“I’m going to miss you, Little Billy.” Natasha says finally and wraps her arms around the boy. “Don’t forget to have fun, okay?”

“I’ll miss you too, Auntie Nat. I promise I’ll have fun.” 

“William Stark?” 

Giving one last look at Natasha, Billy picks up his bags and walks shyly towards the man sporting a red ball cap, matching his “AVENGERS CAMP” shirt written in bold letters, a clipboard in one hand and a welcoming smile on his lips.

Taking a deep breath, he answers. “I’m William Stark. But you can call me Billy.” 

“Alright, Billy. I’m Scott and I’ll be your camp counselor for the summer.” Scott starts and Billy can’t help but feel excited for the days to come. “Are you ready to have fun?”

Taking one last look back, watching his car drive off and out of the camp, Billy nods and gives out his best smile, his hand clutching on his bag in both nervousness and anticipation. “I am!”

* * * * *

The first few days of camp were relaxed. The Avengers, as the counsellors called the kids, were given time to mingle with one another and try out the new facilities that were installed in the camp. There was a long line on all three amenities, the zipline that gave the campers a choice of falling in the lake or just crossing over it, the obstacle course that mimicked the one in American Ninja Warrior, and lastly a giant soccer ball where the boys have to team up in order to have the giant soccer ball roll into the goals. 

“They really went all out this year huh?” Ned says while the trio falls in line for the zipline, already in their swimming attire. 

“The Avengers Camp is the number one summer camp for boys in the entire country.” Peter answers. “That’s why they have to up their game so as to keep their position in the top. As a matter of fact..” he makes large movements with his hands as he speaks, “the grandson of _Tony Stark_ joined this summer because it is the number one summer camp f-“ 

“What did you say?” Ned asks incredulously, his eyes opening wide at the information that has just been given to him. “Tony Stark’s grandson? _The_ Tony Stark? Stark Industries Tony Stark? His grandson?!” 

“Yes!” Peter says with the same intensity as Ned and Tommy just laughs at the excitement of his friends. “I heard one of the boys talking earlier about how he’s cabin mates with Tony Stark’s grandson. I believe his name is either Willy or Billy.”

“Tony Stark. Isn’t that the man you both idolize?” Tommy asks, a glint in his eyes as he looks ahead at the line. 

“Yup! He was the first man to ever create an AI that powers his entire company building. From the repairs to the security and even the entertainment of guests. He’s also the first man to ever create a cellphone with a built-in hologram program on it.” Ned says as a matter of fact. 

“That’s not all!” Peter chimes in. “His son, Victor Stark, is in the works of creating the strongest metal on earth. They are calling it The Vibranium and by far, it can take an explosion from a tank and not have a scratch on it.” 

Impressed, Tommy raises his eyebrows as he listens to the endless ramblings of his friends. “Then if father and son have accomplished so many things, who knows what the grandson can do.”

“Ugh! I gotta meet his grandson!” Ned whines. “This is the closest I’m ever gonna get to meeting Tony Stark.” 

“There’s still 7 weeks to go, Leeds.” Tommy says while jabbing his finger on his friend’s chest, causing him to wince from the pain. “You’ll meet him eventually. One way or another.”

“Next!” The facilitator of the zipline calls out and Tommy excitedly walks over to the stand, picking out the life vest that fits him before pausing when he feels an intense gaze fall onto him. 

“Yes?” He asks when he sees the facilitator staring at him like he grew another head.

“Didn’t you just get on a while ago?” 

“What’re you talking about?” Tommy scoffs. “I just got here. And I’m perfectly dry.”

“I swear I just let you off a moment ago. I cannot be wrong.” The facilitator looks back at the line before looking again at Tommy, this time with an accusing expression. “Did you cut in line kid?”

“What?! No I didn’t!” Tommy says in disbelief. “I lined up just like everyone else. You can even ask them.” He gestures at the line of boys now staring at him.

“Fine!” The man gives in, holding out the rope to Tommy. “But I’ll remember you from now on.” 

“The name’s Thomas Maximoff- you can remember that.” Tommy says with authority before pushing off from the stand and zooming out into the open, the cool breeze hitting his face.

And just before the rope could reach the knot on the line that was made to make him stop, he jumps off from the zipline and does a backflip, landing in the water with grace and awesomeness at the same time. 

  
  


The lake is filled with boys splashing, jumping and playing, enjoying the summer sun shining down on them and the beauty the state of Maine has to offer. 

The Avengers Summer Camp for Boys has a beautiful view of the sunset and has perfect access to a lake and the sea. Yachts and boats sitting at the docks by the ocean, the lighthouse just across from them adding a scenic touch to the vicinity. The fresh summer breeze that blows softly, giving anyone a perfect feel of what summer is supposed to be. 

Some boys are swinging on a tire and jumping into the lake and some of the older ones are cheering in unison as one of them does a flip while wakeboarding out in the sea. The other counselors are rounding up the younger participants, teaching them the basics of swimming. While the others were just tossing the boys aimlessly in the lake then jumping in to join them.

Billy looks around the area, still in awe at the place he begged his father to go to for years. Even when he misses his father terribly, he still wouldn’t trade anything in the world for this experience.

His eyes then dart towards a group of boys in the middle of the lake, clapping and cheering in amazement after one boy from the zipline jumps into the water.

“Who’s that?” He asks while sitting on the dock, his legs dangling in the water and a bottle of soda in his hand. 

“That’s Tommy Maximoff.” Says Teddy, one of Billy’s cabin mates. “I hear my cousins talk about him a lot when they come home from camp. And apparently, everyone here loves him.”

“Or hates him.” Both Billy and Teddy look at their other cabin mate, Harley, who joins them on the dock with three watermelon slices in hand

“Why so?” Billy asks and takes the fruit slice before humming in delight at the sweet smell.

“My cousins say it’s because he befriends everyone. He’s also good at track. His record has never been beaten ever since he got here.” Teddy says while biting on his slice. “But I heard that this guy Reggie will be trying to beat his record this year.”

A choking sound followed by a cough emerges from Harley’s lips, making Billy arch his eyebrow in curiosity. “From the sound Harley’s making, it seems to be something either funny or scary.”

“It’s funny and scary alright.” Harley agrees. “I’ve only been here for a couple of days and I know that Reggie has been trying to come after Tommy ever since he came. And I can sense that if he fails again, he’s gonna beat the crap out of Maximoff.”

“All that for a record?” Billy says with a shake of a head, earning shrugs from his friends before they all stand up from where they were sitting and making their way back to their designated cabin.

The noise from the lake gradually dies down as the trio walk further away from it and closer to the row of cabins. Sharing small chatter and bantering here and there, their footsteps halt when they see three boys standing in front of them, a mischievous grin splayed on their faces. 

Billy and his friends look at each other, shrugging in response to their silent question of _“Who are they?”_ And not wanting to get in the middle of conflict, they move to the side and start walking before the big guy in the middle grabs Billy’s wrist and quickly hoists him up by his collar. 

He grabs the unknown boy’s wrists with both hands and closes his eyes, remembering everything that his father and Natasha has taught him about self-defense. The grunts and groans of his friends then fill his ears, the image of them being shoved to the ground by the other two strangers coming into his mind.

“Not so tough now, eh Maximoff?” 

_Maximoff? Why is he calling me Maximoff? Who is this guy?_

Billy remained silent, eyes slowly opening and head tilting down to face the bully. 

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? Got nothing to say?” The boy snarls.

Still silent, Billy analyzes the situation, wincing when one of the bullies pushes both Teddy and Harley’s face roughly to the ground. He assesses the boy holding him up again as his mind runs possible scenarios that would help him and friends get away safely. He ends up negotiating.

“What do you want?” Billy asks in a calm tone. “You don’t have to hurt us. Let’s talk calmly.”

The bully arches his eyebrow, his face expressing disbelief before cackling loudly, the others joining him as well. “Are you serious, Maximoff? You? Asking to talk calmly?” Another bellowing laugh leaves the boy’s mouth before he throws Billy to the ground, the rubble and dirt rubbing roughly against his skin, leaving a long gash on the side of his back. 

Trying to push himself to stand, Billy gets shoved back on the ground, a loud grunt escaping his lips when his skin kisses the rough surface once again. 

“I’m going to beat your ass in track and field next week, Maximoff. You better count on it.” The boy barks and stands upright, kicking dirt at Billy before calling over his companions and leaving the three boys laying on ground, their wicked laughter filling the air. 

“I guess we finally met Reggie.” Billy says as he pushes himself to stand, Teddy and Harley helping him up and holding him by the shoulder. 

“Are you okay, Billy?” Teddy asks. “That gash on your back looks painful.” 

Billy turns his head to look at the red streaks that now decorate his side, finally wincing once he feels his sweat drip on the cuts. “This is nothing.” he says nonchalantly and stands by himself, giving his friends a reassuring smile. “This will be easy to patch up and I’ve dealt with worse injuries than this.” 

“Oh no no no.” Billy waves his hands as he faces his friends who were now sporting a curious and worried expression on their faces. “I train with my father and my aunt in martial arts.” The sigh of relief was evident in his friends faces. “So there were times that we really go rough on each other and I end up bruised up pretty bad.”

“If you know martial arts, why didn’t you beat their asses?” Harley asks while rubbing his cheek. “You could have sent them back to their cabin with an atomic wedgie.”

A chuckle leaves Billy’s lips and he just shakes his head at Harley’s suggestion. “Conflict is never the solution. If we can get out of a situation by negotiation, then it’s an equal success as beating them up.”

“I’ve honestly been curious about something though, Billy.” Teddy says as they start walking back to their cabin. “Isn’t your grandpa an american?”

Billy nods.

“Then why do you have a british accent?”

“Oh.” Billy laughs. “I grew up in London.” he says matter of factly and adds “My father handles the London office of Stark Industries.”

“So that’s why.” Harley acknowledges. 

The rest of their day was spent napping, eating snacks and playing cards in their cabin. Scott even showed them some close-up magic to which the three boys found astonishing and clapped and cheered at every trick. 

Just as soon as ‘lights off’ was declared in the entire camp, Billy picks up his phone from his night stand and sneaks out of the cabin to make his way towards the lake. The camp was peaceful at night, only the sounds of crickets, frogs and the waves crashing against rocks filling the entire area. Truly this place was heaven on earth.

Taking a seat on one of the deck chairs by the lake, Billy holds his phone out, pressing a button, a wide smile forming on his lips as the hologram of his father sitting in front of him shows up. 

“Hello William.” His father greets him, making Billy’s heart swell. “How’s camp doing for you?”

“Hi father.” Billy responds and relaxes as their conversation starts. “It’s been great. I already have some friends.”

Billy always looks forward to his evening conversations with his father. Aside from his granddad and his aunt Natasha, his father was his best friend and he always felt comfortable sharing everything with him.

And he shared everything. He described to his father what the camp looked like and how funny and caring Scott is. He shared that he has met new friends, Teddy and Harley, without forgetting to mention that Harley is a huge fan of his granddad. He even talked about his swimming experience and the facilities he tried during the past couple of days. He recalled how the food was what he expected and that they served the best mashed potatoes he has ever tasted. But above everything else, he expressed how he wished he was there to enjoy this experience along with his granddad and Aunt Natasha.

“Maybe we can take a trip to Maine on your birthday, William.” His father suggests and it brings a huge smile on Billy’s face. “We can even invite some of your friends here in London so that they can experience what you’re experiencing right now.”

“I would love that, father.” he says happily. “But I have to go now. We start survival training early tomorrow.”

“I’m sure you’ll excel in it, William.” 

Upon bidding their goodbyes, Billy moves to stand up from his seat but regrets it immediately, the scrape on his side stretching painfully from his sudden movements. A grunt and light hiss leaves his lips but the reaction did not go unnoticed by his dad. 

“William? Is there something you’re not telling me?” 

A sigh leaves Billy’s lips as he faces his father, moving his hand to grab the hem of his shirt and lifting it up to show the bright red skin with dark red lines scattered on his side. “There was a bully who mistook me for someone else this afternoon and he became quite physical.”

“Did you fight back?” his father asks and Billy shakes his head.

“I didn’t want to stir any trouble and he already seemed hostile when we crossed paths.” Billy explains. “I knew that fighting back would just cause an uproar in the whole camp.”

“You remembered your training.” and Billy relaxes when he sees a faint smile on his father’s lips. “I’m proud of you, son and I’m sure your Aunt Natasha would be proud of you as well. But I wish you had told me earlier.”

“I’m sorry, Dad. I just didn’t want you to worry. And I know you worry about me a lot.” 

“I will always worry about you, William because I love you and I always want to make sure that you are safe. It’s what parents do, even when their children aren’t a thousand miles away from them.” 

“I understand, father. I’m sorry.” 

“You need not apologize, William. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Billy smiles, wishing he could reach over and hug his father tight, to reassure him that he will be okay. “Just take care, alright?”

“I will, father. I promise.”

* * * * *

Tying the laces of his running shoes tightly and slipping on his singlet that read **MAXIMOFF 99** on the back, Tommy grins as he steps out of his cabin, twisting and warming up his ankles in preparation for the big day. 

It was sports week in the Avengers Camp and every sports nerd who joined the camp was enthusiastic about this week. Track and Field, Soccer, Swimming and Basketball were just some of the games that the camp had organized for their participants. But every old member of the camp knew that ever since Tommy joined, Track and Field was the event everyone was looking forward to. 

Winning since the year he arrived, no one has ever beaten Tommy’s record of 5 minutes and 10 seconds on the 2000m run. Tommy thanks his mom for his speed, for always asking him to run about in the farm and the field, picking up deliveries and doing other manual labor. That’s where he thought he developed his speed and after achieving that record in camp, he never stopped training.

And year after year, his efforts were proven to be worth it. Winning the races left and right during sports week. Even winning spontaneous races that the counselors would hold, encouraging friendly competition among the boys. But even though it was seen as a friendly competition by the adults, for the other kids, it was a pissing contest. Seeing that if they beat Tommy, they would be the best in the entire camp, not just in Track and Field but as the best Avenger.

Everyone who attempted to push Tommy off his throne was left humiliating themselves for being too cocky. When Reggie Marquez showed up at Track and Field in The Avengers Camp, it meant a competition between the two of them. It was said that Reggie was the track star in his school back in Boston, so hearing about Tommy being the track star in camp obviously set a fire inside of Reggie. 

_In their first race, Reggie was late by 2 seconds and declared for a rematch the next day. But Tommy felt bad for even agreeing to the rematch as this time, Reggie was late by a whole 30 seconds._

_“I WANT A REMATCH!” Reggie shouts and Tommy just shakes his head. “What’s the matter, Maximoff? Afraid I might beat you this time?”_

_Tommy rolls his eyes, which earned him a snarl from his rival and crosses his arms before talking. “It’s not that, Bud. I’m afraid you would hurt yourself if you keep this up.” He immediately holds his hands up when he sees Reggie charge at him from his comment. “I did not mean that to insult you but I meant it as an act of concern. We’re both beat from the race yesterday and we obviously need some rest. How about we pick this up next year?”_

_Reggie pauses, sneering wickedly at Tommy but considers the offer and spits on the ground. “Next year, you’re going down.”_

“Let’s go, Maximoff!” Peter bumps against Tommy as he leaves the cabin, Tommy grinning widely before sprinting towards his friends towards the sports area of the camp.

The bleachers were filled with kids, wearing matching outfits and waving different colored flags, cheering for their bets on the sports categories. But everyone was looking forward to the track race, a chant of Tommy’s name echoing loudly in the field, causing him to wave proudly at his supporters. 

“Watch out. Here comes the sourpuss.” Ned whispers and Tommy turns his head, seeing Reggie approaching with his two henchmen. 

“You ready to lose, Maximoff?” Reggie snarls.

“Why don’t we just enjoy the race huh, Reggie?” Tommy says. “It doesn’t have to be a competition.”

“Ohh is our little Tommy afraid of getting beaten?” Reggie teases. “Forget it! I’m beating your ass in this race or with my fists.” Reggie then grabs Tommy by his collar, pulling him closer to threaten him. 

But Tommy, being a feisty one, just meets Reggie head on. “Not if I beat you first.”

“That’s enough, guys.” Sam cuts in with another camp counselor, pulling Tommy aside and the other counselor holding Reggie back. “This is about camp spirit, not a battle to the death. Let’s try to be civil okay?” 

Reggie pulls away harshly from the counselor and Sam just sighs, looking at Tommy who’s already raising his hands in surrender. “I didn’t start it.” He says.

“I know.. just.. be safe out there, okay? I don’t trust that kid one bit.” 

Tommy nods.

“Okay. Now go to the starting line. Bucky will explain the mechanics there.”

  
  


“Racers Ready!”

Tommy stands on his lane, bending his knees and positioning his foot at a proper angle for him to take off. He looks around, watching the crowd cheering his name, his friends waving flags with his face printed on it. He’s happy to be in his element, happy to be surrounded by people that support him other than his mom and his uncles. 

“On your mark. Get set..”

He breathes slowly, in and out, feeling the air that curls around his muscles. He sees Reggie, at the corner of his eye, looking at him, observing his every move and he feels a pang of pity just for a quick second for someone who only sees him as a threat to beat. 

“Go!”

Tommy takes off slowly when he hears the starting pistol fire. He sets his pace and adjusts his footing, taking caution to not hurt himself in the race. He looks ahead and sees Reggie meters away from him within a few seconds. He shakes his head upon realizing that Reggie’s plan to win is through speed and not strategy. 

  
  


Billy was about to kick the ball when he hears a gunshot, standing stock still in the middle of the field while looking at the direction to where the gunshot came from.

“The race has started!” Teddy exclaims. “Let’s go and watch!” he says and both Harley and Billy follow, kicking their soccer ball towards the track and field area.

The cheering grows louder as they walk closer to the track, excitement filling their bones and their adrenaline rising due to the tense atmosphere the race was causing. 

“Maximoff has taken the lead and only half a lap to go!” The announcement booms through the speakers and the cheers go wild.

As Billy and his friends stand at a perfect spot, seeing the entire action on the field, someone accidentally bumps into Billy, making him kick the soccer ball straight into the track. 

“Bollocks!!” He grunts and runs after the ball, unconscious of where he was heading. 

Not once did Billy look up, his eyes glued to the ball he’s following until he crashes into someone and lands on his backside, the loud cheers suddenly halting, the field basking in dead silence. 

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking where I w-” Billy’s eyes grow wide upon seeing Reggie infront of him, also on his backside but face red with anger. He quickly stands up, his senses heightened when he sees Reggie follow suit, looking bigger as he approaches Billy.

“You fucking cheat! I’m going to kill you, Maximoff!” Reggie shouts and swings his fist towards Billy.

Being quick enough, Billy dodges Reggie’s punch and jabs his fingers directly into his stomach. This causes Reggie to move back in pain but it only makes him angrier, charging fast with pure rage in his eyes. Billy evades Reggie’s each blow, fighting the urge to fight back each time an opportunity is presented. But in order for the attacks to seize, Billy crouches down and swings his legs to the side, kicking Reggie off his feet and landing on his stomach on the track. 

“Stop this!” Billy presses down a knee on the bully’s back, holding down his wrist. “You don’t have to fight and I am not Maximoff!” He says with irritation lacing his voice. “I don’t know why you keep calling me that.”

“You okay, Tommy?” He sees two boys ask him, a camp counselor with a name tag that says ‘Sam’ standing along with them and attending to the bully he was pinning to the ground. 

“I didn’t know you could do Kung Fu.” says the chubby one, an astonished look painted on his face. “That was awesome!”

“Who are you two?” he asks. “Who’s Tommy?” The two boys look at each other and laugh, the one with the glasses reaching for his wrists which he quickly pulls off from his grasp. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I- What’s wrong with you, Maximoff? First you pop up out of nowhere and do some weird kung fu and now you’re acting like you don’t know us.” the boy says in annoyance. “This is not funny anymore.”

“I’m not even joking!” Billy shouts. “I don’t know who the hell you are and you’re grabbing me. And for the last time, I’M NOT MAXIMOFF!” he finally explodes, his confusion rising to the top to why people have been calling him Tommy or Maximoff. “Why the fuck do you keep calling me that?!”

“Because we look _exactly_ the same.” 

Billy looks to the side and freezes when he sees the person approaching. A boy in a white singlet, black long hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. As the stranger walks closer, he analyzes every facial feature that’s similar to his. Eyes as blue as the sky, hair the same color. Thin lips and a strong jaw, a nose that resembles his father’s. 

“I’m Tommy Maximoff.” The boy says. 

“Bloody hell..” is all he can reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Thank you to my betas [@dianagamarrav](https://twitter.com/dianagamarrav) and [@takentothemoon](https://twitter.com/takentothemoon)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@kimbapjohahae](https://twitter.com/kimbapjohahae)


End file.
